


Resolutions

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Fandomas 2018 [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Gold makes a New Year's resolution





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> [With accompanying aesthetic.](https://timelordthirteen.tumblr.com/post/181719144377/rumbelle-aesthetics-12-golden-lace-new) Can be read as yet another follow up in my little festive smut verse, [Traditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913133), [Very Nice Indeed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990221), and [Peppermint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233715). For the 31 Days of Fandomas prompt #31 - Midnight.

“I’m making a resolution this year.”

“Oh?” Lacey’s head lolled back against his shoulder as she lifted each foot, sliding off the four inch heels. “To be nicer to the nuns? To give everyone extensions on their rent?”

“No, none of that.” Gold lowered the strap of her black cocktail dress, letting the front slip down over her breast as he bent to kiss her neck. “I resolve to spend the rest of this year loving you, and doing my best to make you happy.”

“Just this year?”

He smiled. “Forever?”

She moaned and pressed back against him. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
